Son of Dreams: Origins
by morphepool129
Summary: Stanford Marlowe's life as Camp Half-Blood's resident nutcase of a mercenary started out around the same time a certain Son of the Sea God came into his life. While Percy's off on adventures with his friends, Stan finds his own calling as the Son of Dreams, and it shows that as he ages, he finds that being the Dream God's son will always be the best quality he has.
1. Lightning Thief

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

**The Son of Dreams**

**(A Companion Story to the Lightning Thief)**

During Percy's second day at Camp-Half Blood, he was still having trouble getting used to the existence of the Olympians, and even more so with the reality that his mom was taken from him forever.

He had a free hour before lunch that day, and so decided to take a little stroll down to the lake. He didn't know why, but the look, feel, and smell of fresh water always seemed to calm his nerves and help him think without any distractions.

As Percy's feet were immersed in the cool of the lake, he looked out solemnly into the other side of the forest, his mind filled only with thoughts of his mom, as well as the dad he thought had died.

Tears began to fall from Percy's face as he remembered everything his mom had done for him. No matter her own personal struggles, she could always manage a smile just for his sake.

And he hadn't even gotten to prepare a proper farewell, which made him tear up all the more.

After thirty minutes or so, Percy got up and turned around to make an early start for the mess hall. Maybe he could sulk in peace in for the remaining time before the other kids start walking in for the second meal of the day.

As he did so, his reverie of mourning was broken as a shower of golden dust crashed onto his face. This was followed shortly by a loud voice, which was in turn followed by a hooded figure barreling towards Percy.

Percy had just managed to wipe off the aftertaste of dust when the guy, or should I say kid, came running in his direction and said,

"Gee sorry about the whole sand in your face thing."

Percy was not in the mood to deal with brats like this, the boy had taken off his hood, and Percy could see wild brown eyes, and sandy blue hair like Luke's, although this one matched the color of the sand on the volleyball courts. The boy wore jersey shorts over his Camp-Half Blood T-shirt, the former bearing a cord of rope that carried two hourglasses, one on either side of his waist.

"Whatever kid, now beat it!"

At that the kid turned away, muttering something like, "Gee what bit his butt? Michael Jackson?"

Ironically, Percy could see that the kid had a portion of his pants torn off, revealing black boxers printed all over with a face of what Percy had initially took to be Spiderman, until he realized of course that the eyeholes were a lot smaller, and the black outlines around the eyeholes were a lot larger.

Percy just watched as the kid ran up the small hill, tripped, and screamed something that sounded like, "IS RICK RIORDAN EVEN THE ONE WRITING THIS STORY!?" before finally disappearing out of side.

He made a mental note to tell Annabeth and/or Luke about this boy later on.

* * *

When he did at lunchtime, to Luke, and within earshot of the other Hermes cabin campers, Percy's response was a reassuring pat on the back by the head counselor.

"That, that's just old Stanford Marlowe Perce. No one you need to be really concerned about."

As if to prove Luke's point, Stan, who was alone on a table except for a strange golden object that seemed to be gliding around him, trailing the same dust that Percy had forcefully swallowed earlier, was currently gobbling down the last of a pot roast before stopping abruptly and getting to his feet while letting a cry of, "COCKROACH, I'll get you Marky, or is it Joey? Nah most likely Dee Dee!" while a swirl of the dust appeared in his hands and-Percy blinked twice before convincing himself that it did happen-formed into a handgun.

There was probably ten seconds of pure, gunfire-induced chaos until Dionysus uses his divine powers to strap Stanford to a high chair and told him to stop this, "What did you think, Drachmas grow on trees?" was the wine god's response to Stan's unruly behavior. All the while, Percy noticed that the table bore no signs of being repeatedly hit with bullets of any kind.

"Ask the Demeter kids, they know," was Stan's smart reply to the Olympian before uttering a whistle. The strange object from before, which Percy had just realized is a hoverboard made of the dust, then began banging itself on the chair.

"Uh, Boardy buddy, did you try hammer mode?" the board obliged, and the scene was simply made twice as ridiculous as a golden hammer began pounding on the chair to no effect.

Percy turned to Luke again, "Uh…." He began so eloquently before Luke saw through his loss for words.

"He's the son of Morpheus." Luke said plainly.

Percy was appalled. In all of Chiron's, under the identity of Mr. Brunner, classes, Percy had never heard of a mortal born to the Olympian of Dreams appearing in literature, though he did hear of Morpheus before.

On to his next question, "How'd he do that thing with the gun?"

Luke was glad to answer that as well, "Well, you see, Morpheus is actually very popular outside of Greek culture. Often, most people made up this urban legend and says he throws sand in your face to make you go to sleep, and that sand contains all your dreams. A life under the name of the Sandman is sure to make an impression on your powers. Stan uses that same sleep-inducing sand his father uses when out on a job, called Dreamsand. It's made out of powdered divine metals like Celestial Bronze, but it can only harm monsters when harnessed by the God of Dreams, as well as those who share his blood, so Stan's the only one who can use it as a weapon."

Sounds like my kind of power, was Percy's only thought as he watched the boy struggle against what was now thin air, the chair having disappeared with a snap of Mr. D's fingers.

"Finally! You've finally written the part where he lets me go!" and with that, Stan jumps onto Boardy the hoverboard and zooms out of the classroom for capture the flag while screaming about random sneak attacks from behind.

The strange thing is, everyone in the Great Hall seemed to return to whatever it is they were eating, excited for the night ahead of them.

* * *

After his identity as a son of Poseidon had been revealed to the entire camp, Percy sulked back to the Hermes cabin to prepare for a move.

One he did not like in any way.

He'd seen the inside of the Poseidon cabin very briefly, and it called to him, but to have all that to himself seems more like a nightmare than a dream come true.

As he grabbed his things and walked out, a puff of sand appeared beside him, and Stanford Marlowe, now sporting more than two pairs of arms, each holding an instrument one would see in a marching band, wearing a mad grin across his face began screaming into the wee hours of the morning,

"Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero! BAH NAHNAHNAHANAH NAH NAH! BAH NAH BAH BAH NAH BAH NAH …"

The celebratory music died down unexpectedly, and Percy noticed the son of Morpheus had disappeared.

He did, however, take note that the boy disappeared _under a crown of Ares campers_, so Percy had a pretty good idea of where the boy was and what he was going through.

For once in his life since the Minotaur, Percy smiled as he prepared to settle down in Cabin Three.

* * *

Percy had come back from the quest in one piece, and everyone, well except for the Ares Campers, were cheering for him.

It was a pretty good night, his rather crappy burial shroud was to be burned, and when it did, his favorite part was watching the word "LOSER" go up in flames, there was basically a big party that night, and this time, no "Hail the Conquering Hero" was heard.

But the best part of it all was when he went to sleep.

He dreamed of the good parts of his quest. The Lotus Casino, outsmarting Medusa, Procrustes, Echidna and Chimera, and even Charon, finding out his mom was alive, the words he shared with his friends, and whipping Ares' divine butt home to Mommy and Daddy.

And as he lay sleeping on the comfy bed of Cabin Three, a small seven year old sat on the roof, a smile of satisfaction on his face as he shot small strands of Dreamsand towards the cabins left to right,

"Hey," Stan said in a Brooklyn-accent as if talking to an audience, "Heroes need a break from reality."

"And speaking of heroes," Stan points a gun at a curfew harpy, causing it to fly hastily in the other direction,

"Where did I put my copy of Deadpool Vol 2 Issue 1?"

* * *

Well, guys, here's what happens when Percy meets Stan for the first time. Initially, we see the Son of Dreams not as insane, but a total weirdo, however, you dear reader, will go along with the story as Percy and his friends encounter the darker sides of Stan's personality.

Oh yeah, the scenes here take place during Percy's first days in Camp Half Blood. If there are any mistakes, do make them known to me.


	2. Sea of Monsters

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

**The Son of Dreams: Sea of Insanity**

**(A Companion Story to the Sea of Monsters)**

For the past few days, the campers have noticed an uneasy silence in the woods once in a while.

Normally, their divine blood allowed their sense to stay on high alert for a quick second, before going back to whatever it is they were doing at that particular moment.

Of course, that wasn't the case today.

Out on the little scenic spot known as Half Blood Hill, where the tree that marks the borders of the camp from the outside world keeps threats out, the forests were engulfed in a sea of fire.

Two bronze bulls the size of elephants, with fire coming out of their snouts, were causing the reverse situation of a barbecue out on Camp Half-Blood's borders. Normally protected by a force that keeps out monsters and mortals, the bulls have been ramming that spot for the past few days, but really haven't made much progress.

Or so the overconfident minds of the campers thought.

Their attention was so fixed towards the mechanical bovines of death bulling around the barrier, that they didn't notice the tall pine that marked safe zones from no-man's land was in critical condition.

And did we mention that the tree's lifeforce feeds the barrier's strength.

So the campers shouldn't have been naturally surprised that the barrier suddenly shattered like broken glass and two ten ton stannic steers were barreling right towards them with an engineered drive kill by hoof and unbridled chaos.

Clarisse la Rue, a headstrong daughter of Ares, was quick to lead the charge against the creatures, and while Colchis Bulls were susceptible to divine metals like metals, their being made from same divine metals means they had a plus one in the defense department.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had arrived on the scene, and by the time a third person, a six-footer with raggedy brown hair, had stepped out from a rather dingy cab, they had just enough time to duck as a voice from above them screamed, "WOBBUFFET!"

Quick as a flash, Percy, Annabeth, as well as their new friend, who had an unexplained immunity towards the Colchis Bulls' flamethrowers, fought off the bulls until their heads were smashed in so badly. Afterwards, the trio turned to the large pine they had relied on to keep this place a sanctuary.

You see, this pine used to be a girl by the name of Thalia Grace. She was a daughter of Zeus, but unlike in the classic tale of Hercules, her birth did not bring about the wrath of Hera (though she did have disdain for the kid) but rather Zeus' own brother, Hades. The three eldest Olympians swore on their blood that they would never sire another child after witnessing the horror that was World War II devastate the world, and the political leaders of those wars (Stalin, Roosevelt, Hitler, Churchill) were sons of the Big Three themselves. Zeus' breach of this oath, sworn upon the River Styx, which was the best way to create an unbreakable promise of any sort, prompted Hades to send the Underworld's elite against Thalia. She and two other demigods had managed to stay alive long enough to reach the camp, but Thalia forsook her own life for her two friends to keep living, and as a result, her father, watching from the sky, found another way for her to live, and up to this day, Thalia's sacrifice ensures that no one who seeks refuge in this camp would ever have the same fate again.

Two seconds Percy had concluded that the tree was dying due to somebody having poisoned the tree, somebody faceplanted in an undignified manner onto the ground.

The mysterious person brushed off the dust from his shoulder to reveal wild brown eyes hidden underneath untidy brown hair. That daredevil smile, which strangely seemed to fit his eight-year old face, was the giveaway of his identity.

Stanford Marlowe was no Ares kid, but he'd won his fare share of fights against the occasional monster or two, however, he'd get so carried away people often try to kill a monster out of his sight lest they be held responsible for the potential of a crater appearing on where the campgrounds used to be

"Jackson, Chase!" Stan said before his attention was turned towards their large, one eyed friend, "Cyclops dude! You made it! Look what Uncle Rick did, he wrecked our camp and poisoned the tree!" He then turned to wipe a forming flame on his pants.

The Cyclops, going by the name of Tyson, simply asked, "Whose Uncle Rick?" only to receive a shrug from the blonde girl and black-haired boy, and as the four marched towards the Big House, they were about to have the shock of their lives.

* * *

"Hold on, hold on, YOU'RE LEAVING!?"

"I'm afraid so child, seeing as how I'm the prime suspect of all this" Chiron gestured to the madness that is the near-desolation of Camp Half Blood. The Colchis Bulls had managed to do their job and put almost every fighter the camp has on a sick bed.

"No way! I've read enough detective novels and watched too much Sherlock to know," Stan continued in a British accent, "That you, my good fellow, are not the cause of this."

"I wish we could prove that Mr. Marlowe, but as of now, I see no choice but to take the blame. It is for the good of the camp?"

"No no, we don't play the blame game. In fact, we don't play games that are safe for the minds of children." Stan reasoned.

"Why would anyone suspect you in the first place?" Percy inquired. Chiron and he went back when the former had taken the fake identity of Mr. Brunner to watch over Percy, and since then, he's confided in the son of the Sea God that the latter had been his favorite student ever since Percy had stood up and introduced himself to the whole class.

"Oh my child," Chiron said with sadness in his eyes, "I believe it may have something to do with my parentage. You see," Chiron paused in hesitation, and then continued, "Kronos is my father."

Silence, then,

"NO!" Stan protested, "This is unacceptable, it should be the father that reveals his relationship to the hero. Didn't anyone watch Star Wars!?" before holding his hands to his head and screaming like a madman before crashing into a tree, knocking him out cold.

As Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson walked back to the edge of camp, Stan appeared in front of them.

"How-" Percy began before Stan turned his neck around for the green eyed half-blood to witness the Stan on the floor dissolve into a pile of sand.

The Morpheus child let out a sigh before shaking his end in disapproval, "Tsk, tsk, we lose more Sand Duplicates that way."

After that, the demigods bade goodbye to Chiron as Stan began to replicate one of those, "If you love them, then set them free" moment.

"Go ahead, can't you see I don't want you anymore," he sniffles while pointing at the centaur, "Get out of here you stupid, dumb animal!"

"Why is he crying Percy?" Tyson asked in puzzlement as Chiron rolled his eyes at the demigod's drama act.

"Sometimes Tyson, its best you don't know," Percy said as he bottled up his own sadness to let out later.

* * *

Later on at the mess hall, things were not going so well.

Tantalus, the new trainer at Camp Half Blood, was out to make the lives of the gods' children miserable.

Unfortunately, just because you were out of an eternal prison, does not necessarily mean absolute freedom.

For one thing, while one of the oldest prisoners of the Underworld reveled in keeping students in line with his sadistic nature and harsh punishment, something he exercised regularly on Percy Jackson, as well as ensuring the camp's destruction by sending an Aries kid on a quest he knew she could not accomplish as he threatened the campers with expulsion should they try to assist Clarisse in any way by leaving the campgrounds, he did have headaches once every five minutes.

One, was that his curse of not being able to eat or drink hadn't been lifted even in the realm of the living. Second,

HE WAS GETTING TIRED OF DREAM SPAWN PLAYING TRICKS ON HIM!

Stan's treatment towards the new camp trainer made him the new face of terror of Camp Half Blood. He poured hot sauce over Tantalus' eyes as he tried to catch a bag of chips, he stole his orange prisoner's suit in an attempt to use the shade as a model to promote nudity in Camp Half Blood, and constantly duck taped Tantalus to his own bed while writing the phrase, "You really smell like dog buns" on his suit. Top that off with the daily wedgies and unprovoked dogpiles, and boy, do you have one really angry camp trainer/ ex prisoner/ ghost.

And everytime Tantalus tries to punish him, all he finds is a Sand Duplicate in the original's place, and every counter trick he's ever tried ends up on him in the end.

At the moment, Stan was now running for his life as Tantalus grabbed a xiphos from the armory and proceeded to chase him with it.

The annoying part? Stan pretended to move in slow-mo, only to speed up at the last second.

Only when they were in a clearing, far from the camp grounds did Stan stop and turn to Tantalus.

In an act that would draw fans of Wolverine from far and wide, Stan grabbed the jacket-clad prisoner of the Underworld and said to him as a hoverboard pressed its sharp, bladed front to Tantalus' throat.

"Listen here, bub, I don't know what your deal is, but leave those campers out of your ugly, pedophilic nose, cause if not" he then turns his head into that of Davy Jones, his tentacles sliding sandy slime all across Tantalus' face, "Well, do you fear second death Tantalus?" came a cold Scottish accent.

After that, Tantalus vowed never to mess with Morpheus kids again. Eternal hunger was child's play compared to being the target of someone with ever diminishing sanity.

And no one in the mortal world or Olympus had sanity as paper-thin as that of Stanford Marlowe's

* * *

Before Stan knew it; Clarisse came back with the Golden Fleece and hurriedly wrapped it over the dying tree of Thalia.

And as said Fleece began to envelop the tree in a divine light, the falling pine needles fell no more, the sap stopped flowing, and the bark no longer became brittle as all signs of withering were gone; the tree now had its strength and so had the barrier, now Luke Castellan's plan of wiping out Camp Half-Blood had gone in ruins.

And when Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson had returned after defeating Luke in a battle of the blades and brains, everyone celebrated, Stan was so happy that he personally requested for Tantalus to have one free day from the Underworld…

Just for a nine-hour butt spanking session.

And as the sun set on another extraordinary, Stanford Marlowe took a sigh of satisfaction….

And promptly began to spank Tantalus' exposed buttocks with his bare hands.

"YEEAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Why won't the gods let me die!?" wailed Tantalus as the Son of Dreams spanked him into the sunset.

Because, dear Tantalus, you already are dead.

* * *

Well, here's what Stan's been up to while Percy took an unexpected vacation to the Sea of Monsters.

So yeah…now we see Stan as the nutcase I wanted him to be.


End file.
